


Gold and Green

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Disagreement, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: The best of the soldiers deserves the best of uniforms.





	Gold and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written on April 16, 2018

Kefka clicked his tongue several times, shaking his head at Leo’s bad excuses after fixing his eyesight from his position in the color of his uniform, much darker than those of the officer category.

 _“It seems to me that changing the fists and the neck will not be enough.”_  So he let him know before another excuse came out of his mouth.

Although Kefka understood the reasons behind his replies. He cautiously kept the money that was assigned to him as the largest contribution he made to his family, he was not the only one among the troops, but that was not enough to share that position.

He snorted and letting his shoulders fall he turned to look at him, his broad forehead still wrinkled over his thick bent eyebrows.

 _“It’s okay… "_ Kefka heard him say provoking his expectation. _“I’ll ask for some fabric of a green more suited to Shasha.”_ He finished the sentence by destroying it.

Kefka made a sound like an annoyed snake.

His raised head fell on the back of his clear hand. His brow furrowed, his eyes narrowed at the same speed and the smile became somewhat disdainful. Leo crossed his arms, stood for a long time looking at him, standing without moving a muscle until closing his brown eyes, he added:

_“Unless you have something better to offer.”_

Kefka laughed with malevolence, noticing a certain tightness in his tone of voice.

He had it.

The tailor in question was an individual with dexterity and knowledge that without leaving much of the obligatory patterns, would make a worthy uniform using good and careful fabrics at prices hard to believe if his career was taken into account. 


End file.
